1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of display boxes for product sales and more particularly to a box providing display and access to a displayed product having
2. Background
Display boxes for many products including orthopedic braces and similar products are typically fabricated to securely contain the product prior to sale. This typically precludes a purchaser from extracting the product from the display box to confirm size or to allow manipulation of operating elements of the product to determine if the product is suitable for their use, or, the product packaging may be damaged by the sales person or customer attempting to extract the product which then renders the item non-salable without replacement of the packaging if the customer elects not to purchase.
It is therefore desirable to provide a display box which provides visibility of the product on display but also allows easy removal and replacement of the product for pre-purchase examination.